The present invention relates to nanowires, and more particularly, to improved methods for nanowire growth.
Nanostructures, and in particular, nanowires have the potential to facilitate a whole new generation of electronic devices. A major impediment to the emergence of this new generation of electronic devices based on nanostructures is the ability to effectively grow nanowires and other nanostructures that have consistent characteristics. Current approaches to growing nanowires do not facilitate mass production and typically do not yield consistent nanowire performance characteristics.
What are needed are systems and methods to grow nanowires that have consistent performance characteristics.